


The Softest Hard

by hocotate



Series: Chaptered fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lingerie, M/M, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Panties, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Sehun accidentally finds out that his hyung has a thing for cute underwear.Much later, Yixing finds himself gangbanged and filmed because of an innocent picture posted online.





	1. So Soft, 1/3

_So expensive_ …

 

Yixing pouted where he lay on his stomach, waving his legs in the air like some teenager in a cam show, eager fingers scrolling through page after page of overpriced lingerie. The panties he wanted weren't even that fancy, neither were they made of any particularly elegant material; they were just expensive. Overly so.

 

Shutting the laptop with a defeated sigh, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, pretending to with his gaze burn holes into the plaster. It felt almost as though the newly washed, organic cotton sheets of his bed were caressing his bare thighs, nearly melting into his conditioned skin, but that didn't wipe the pout off his face.

 

 _But those panties look so soft_ , he thought dreamily as he rubbed his legs against the crumpled duvet, fleetingly wondering how the rest of the members would react once they figured out that their “don’t misunderstand, we’re a manly group”-dancing machine had started visiting some nearby laser clinic in order to remove all of his excessive body hair.

 

His thoughts never left the pretty lingerie, though. It wasn't that he wanted something particularly _sexy_ —no, that wasn’t the point, at all. It would definitely be a plus, though, he admitted in spite of his own delusional conviction that no one else than himself would have the honour—or rather, experience the terror—of seeing it.

 

Opening the laptop again, he let the unicorn-shaped cursor travel across the desktop to reveal his since long downloaded and very, _very_ secret collection of nothing less than exceptionally cute guys dressed in nothing but panties and the occasional bralette. The web shop remained open in another tab, conveniently there at any given time because of his half-year-long inability to let this matter go. Throwing one brief glance over his shoulder for safety’s sake before biting into his lower lip, he browsed through the images quite leisurely, yet with a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

 

_I shouldn’t be watching this…_

 

That was what he kept telling himself each time his eyes got stuck on those guys clad in pastel pink or the darkest of black, the softest of cotton or the most sinful of lace. Yet, he could never bring himself to delete that folder or to empty his own list of products on his wishlist—it wasn’t, after all, for lewd purposes that he liked to watch these men do cute poses on some white, messy yet Tumblr-worthy bed. Hell, he wasn’t even sure whether he _liked_ it or not—it was just that he couldn’t stop comparing himself to them.

 

Pausing at scan of a low-quality polaroid picture depicting a large group of men of questionable age, Yixing felt a wave of awe and jealousy shoot through his body and settle in his belly. They all looked so pretty and he wondered if he would look as good, as sexy yet adorable while dressed in nothing but some thin cotton panties with ribbons and lace accentuating the sharp curve of his all too bony hip bones. Probably not—his body wasn’t for that kind of pretty apparel, or so his self-confidence made him think, at least.

 

Sitting up from where he lay on his stomach, he threw the quickest of glances on the bulge between his hips which had grown to annoy him more with each day. He sighed heavily, not wanting to even look at it anymore.

 

 _Maybe if I tape it, though…_ No, the whole point was feeling comfortable with himself, even if he wouldn’t _mind_ looking a bit cute while doing so. He wanted to look good in such panties without changing, wanted his body to be exactly what he needed. While he sometimes _wished_ that he had born a girl for the sole reason of not having to deal with a dick, he wouldn’t go so far as to show it up his own ass or chop it off in a fit of sudden insanity. Such acts would probably hurt a great deal, and Yixing was—contrary to popular belief—not the great masochist which people made him out to be. He was just clumsy at times, too deprived of sleep and nutrition to feel any pain at the best of days. It rarely mattered that he stretched his back daily or that his personal trainer liked to use palms to scold him, not when insomnia worked better than any prescribed painkiller.

 

Still chewing on his lower lip, Yixing did in spite of all this wonder if it would even be possible to dance with his penis squeezed discreetly between butt cheeks that weren’t nearly as luscious as he would have liked them to be. It didn’t really matter, though, as he would ever let himself wear panties during practice or—God forbid—concerts or award shows. Such a thing was just an exciting little dream of his—a bit _too_ exciting if he was to be honest.

 

Letting out a sudden groan at the indecency of his own thoughts, he minimized the collection of images before throwing himself onto his stomach again, burying his face in his arms while sulking. Unfortunately too stuck in his own miserable world to catch the sound of his bedroom door swinging open, he didn’t notice the muffled footsteps of someone approaching him stealthily from behind. Thus jerking violently when a steady stream of hot breath hit his neck, a familiar body straddling his bottom as hands grabbed his sides as if to keep him still, he squealed in discomfort and sudden panic.

 

The laptop was still open, as was now the tab with the lingerie web shop.

 

_No. No, no, no, no. Not now, please, not now._

 

He screamed with all his might.

 

“Stop fighting, you big baby.” Sehun’s voice sounded as sweet as his giggles as he kept blowing air on Yixing’s neck, yet it resembled the devil’s laughter to him who would not stop squirming and fighting. “I know you like it.”

 

Yixing didn’t listen; he needed to push the boy aside, needed to keep his dirty secret safe, needed to throw the laptop aside no matter if it would end in death or a few broken legs. While it would be a shame to ruin that pretty face which was Sehun’s, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so if necessary.

 

“ _Stop… it… get… off… me… I’m… I’m… your… hyung… goddamnit…_ “ He grunted breathlessly as he kept fighting from beneath, trying to roll onto his back but in vain since Sehun was not only taller, but also stronger.

 

“Not before your neck stops looking so appetizing,” the latter responded with a cheeky laugh before sticking his tongue in Yixing’s ear just for the sake of it. The older but smaller one nearly gave up then; it was useless, he admitted, yet continuing on his quest to break free. Sehun’s hands were stronger than his wrists and everyone who knew the maknae also knew that he wasn’t the type to give up, at least not in situations like these. Then again, though, was Yixing as stubborn, having earned the title of the most hardworking member.

 

“You only ever leave your room ice cream and the bathroom, hyung,” Sehun continued without batting an eyelid even as Yixing began to shove his heels backwards, attempting to kick the shit out of his abuser, albeit failing. “Don’t you think we can see that you’re sulking?” he teased, still breathing straight into the older one’s ear.

 

Yixing was desperately squirming at this point. Kicking and whining as though he was actually getting murdered, he readied himself to scream out for help only to find his voice cut short when what was not allowed to happen happened.

 

“Why are you like this, hyung? You look so pathetic when you’re sad, so I just came here to– Hey, stop fighting goddamnit, I–”

 

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, for Sehun had spotted the wide open laptop.

 

“What…  What’s this?”

 

Taking advantage of the younger’s surprise, Yixing escaped the devil’s grasp, pushing Sehun off the bed before slamming his laptop shut too hard. With cheeks already flushed bright red and his mind an utter mess of panic, he hid the device behind his back and stuttered.

 

“N–nothing. It’s nothing.”

 

Silence followed as Sehun remained grounded, and Yixing considered whether to sit on the laptop in order to break it and thereby exterminate all evidence. Maybe he would be suspected of something objectively worse then—perhaps of watching tentacle rape porn or listening to Luhan moaning in his latest single—but he didn’t care. The laptop had been expensive, though, and it contained too much valuable work, and so did he hesitate, hoping that Sehun would just leave without asking.

 

His inner self scoffed. _As if._

 

Sehun looked perplexed if anything, too busy with examining the older’s expression of pure panic to complain about his bubbly ass having hit the floor.

 

“Nothing..?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow, now visibly amused. He had definitely seen it, that much was clear, but all Yixing could do was to keep the enemy at bay while denying everything that anything to do with women’s underwear.

 

“Yes, nothing,” he let out, barely audible. “Now go.”

 

Crawling backwards with his back against the wall when Sehun rose from the floor and started approaching, he kicked his bare, shiny legs around, still determined to keep his secret safe. It probably looked quite hilarious—those pointless struggles—and while there was no way that this would end well, Yixing didn’t care—he had to keep fighting no matter the outcome.

 

Sehun’s lips suddenly curled into a smirk.

 

“Nice legs, by the way,” he mumbled casually before attacking, grabbing Yixing’s smooth, thin ankles to drag his hyung away from the bed. Yixing felt more like a defenceless kitten as he hugged the laptop with one weak arm while clutching the sheets without succeeding to fight back, and Sehun released a chuckle in response. “I didn’t know you shave. I like it, though.”

 

Yixing was in too much panic to worry about that. Wanting to scream out his lungs for rescue but realising that by doing so he would only increase the risk of someone else finding out about his dirty little secret, he just whimpered pathetically when Sehun pried the laptop from his hands, the latter opening it to reveal the forbidden web shop.

 

 _This is it_ , Yixing thought then, watching helplessly as his life fell apart; this was definitely the end of his story. He might as well have run straight for the window, smashed it broken and aimed for the sidewalk—it wouldn’t have mattered since he’d get kicked out of the band for being a freak, anyway—but Sehun’s fingers remained wrapped around his ankle, making goddamn sure that he wouldn’t escape. Yixing did furthermore not have the strength to do anything but wait for the derogatory words and nasty insults to come.

 

Scrolling silently yet determinedly with one hand through the website, Sehun let his eyes grow wide, his grip on Yixing’s ankle tightening only slightly whenever there was movement. The smallest of gasps left him occasionally when his gaze landed on some product image of something particularly revealing, but on his lips was still the remains of that previous smirk, his eyes narrowed yet forming crescents.

 

“You have a secret mistress or something?” he chuckled after a while, although too distracted where he sat zooming in at pictures of half-naked models to care about Yixing pulling back his now aching leg. Although happy to be finally freed from the claws of hell, the latter frowned whilst caressing his own ankle, not knowing how on earth to explain this.

 

“No, I–” he began, at loss for excuses and not even knowing whether it would be better if Sehun turned to face him or not. While his own face was burning, surely revealing what intentions he had, he wanted the other to not notice the words written in the upper right corner of the website—” _There are 7 items in your wishlist: 1475£._ ”

 

He trembled.

 

“I was just… looking.”

 

Shifting his attention from models to Yixing, Sehun turned around to look at him with a partly confused, somewhat curious expression.

 

“What for?” he asked, no longer smirking.

 

“Reasons.”

 

Yixing mumbling was barely audible, followed by seconds of excruciating silence. The colour on his cheeks must have given everything away because that nasty smirk found Sehun’s face again in an instant, now evil looking and painfully ambiguous. Once again turning his gaze back to the computer, although now without caring about the images, the younger one kept inquiring.

 

“What kind of reasons?”

 

Yixing shuddered as his inner strength grew weak, yet nonetheless determined to keep fighting until the end.

 

“I’d have to kill you if I told you.”

 

“If it’s worth killing for then I’d _really_ like to know.”

 

There was something in Sehun’s eyes when he turned back entirely—some kind of suddenly innocent curiosity, maybe—that had Yixing’s will to fight falter, fading along with his fear of telling. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to tell him— _yes, it would definitely be_ that _bad, it’s Sehun_ —because maybe, _maybe,_ he would at least not tell the others about it.

 

Realising that he had been biting down on his lip too hard when the taste of metal registered in his mind, Yixing let his teeth dig deeper into the soft, pink flesh nevertheless.

 

“I’m… It’s complicated,” he mumbled, and that was when he ultimately caught the rest of Sehun’s attention.

 

All of a sudden shutting the laptop with a most sugary smile adorning his lips, the younger drew a relieved sigh out of Yixing since the web shop was at least no longer on blatant display, those high-resolution images of sexy models in pretty lingerie no longer scoffing at him for wanting to be in their place. Shuffling to lie comfortably on his belly while resting his face against the palm of his hand, Sehun poked the older’s bare thigh, dragging a calloused finger across the smooth surface.

 

“I _love_ complicated.”

 

A violent shudder went through Yixing’s body as he felt the other’s steady finger move up and down his leg, stroking the hairless skin and stopping only occasionally to linger. It felt rather nice, he admitted in shame as goosebumps appeared all over his body, but his own suddenly inappropriate thoughts weren’t the main thing bothering him as he got caught in eye contact with Sehun. No, the latter was sporting an expression as if he knew just exactly what was going through his hyung’s mind at that moment, and that was just the thing—Yixing’s worry, the fear of whatever reaction would be the result of him revealing his secret.

 

He knew now that he would spill it all because Sehun was Sehun and he always got what he wanted. Yixing was, furthermore, too meek to do anything but succumb to the probing eyes that seemed to be staring right into his very soul, having him spit out his confession without much difficulty.

 

As if a button had been pushed, Yixing told him, just like that. Leaving out details such as the folder full of half-naked guys and perverse dreams about performing while dressed in lacy thongs, he let the embarrassing syllables spill from his lips without restraint, pausing only occasionally to gasp for air. Sehun remained surprisingly quiet throughout the monologue, his lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed, nodding sympathetically whenever Yixing expressed the deep frustration which had been growing in him ever since that drunken night six months ago on which Baekhyun had coerced him into trying on a pair of ladies’ underwear.

 

When the confession ended, the longest moment of silence followed. Yixing had his head hung low and refused to lift it even to search for a reaction, waves of instant regret hitting him repeatedly and as hard as his heart kept pounding against his rib-s. Sehun, however, let out a soft chuckle.

 

Patting his hyung’s still flushed cheek in a failed attempt to have him look up, the younger smiled and spoke for the first time in minutes.

 

“What is it?” he asked with the softest of tones, probably referring to the sudden silence and lack of retrospective excuses. Yixing, however, kept his head down, puffing his cheeks while pouting almost childishly. _Now he knows_ , was the only thing the latter was thinking, and now there was unfortunately only one thing left to do.

 

“I told you,” he began, suddenly shoving the hand which had gone from patting his cheek to stroking his neck away. “I’m sorry, Sehun-ah.”

 

A deep breath followed and he finally looked up, preparing himself for bloody combat.

 

“I’m going to have to kill you now.”

 

With a sudden jump attacking the one who needed to die in order for his secret to remain hidden, he did his best to win only to have Sehun press a palm against his face and burst out in laughter after just seconds of battle.

 

“ _Just let_ … _let me_ … _let me GO,_ ” Yixing grumbled desperately against Sehun’s big hand while Sehun kept laughing in an almost hysterical manner, the latter managing to keep the older’s violent limbs at bay despite the element of surprise. “I’m… I’m gonna ruin you… _brat_ …” Yixing continued to spit against the sheets when his face got pressed against the mattress a bit too hard, his struggles, however, completely useless.

 

There was no point.

 

Realizing that his smaller stature would probably prevent him from ever winning no matter how much he worked out, he nevertheless kept fighting until the end like he always did in spite of pain and failure. Ultimately giving up only when he couldn’t bring his limbs to even move anymore, he scowled as Sehun’s laughter faded and looked up at the one who had managed to him pin hard against the bed by his wrists. He realised then that he was the only one sweating, and Sehun smirked yet again, knowing this too.

 

“No, you’re not going to kill me, hyung,” was with which the younger snickered while leaning down to close to a completely paralysed Yixing’s face, letting his lips brush only slightly against a mouth when he kept speaking. It sounded serious, all too serious given the circumstances, but on his face was still that smile. “I know something even funnier to do.”

 

As he suddenly released his grip on the older and rose from the bed as though nothing had happened, Yixing could do nothing but stare after him in fear, panting harder than during any practice. He was doomed, he realised as soon as the door clicked shut and he was left alone with his own screaming thoughts and a raging boner on shameless display. Oh yes, this would surely be the end of him, he thought, with an all too loud cry burying himself beneath the covers.

 

He didn’t even care to chase Sehun or text him a mile-long plea to keep quiet, because he knew that the younger would definitely tell the world about this no matter what. It was gross, after all, the daydreams and desires that were Yixing’s, a reason to get kicked out of the band and thrown down the street in front the entire city of Seoul. It was truly disgusting—a grown man dreaming of pretty lingerie but not some girl but on his own ugly body—and so did he just accept his fate, all while balling his hands into fists while hitting the mattress hard and repeatedly.

 

He suddenly didn’t care about what would happen next—if Sehun would actually tell anyone, if the dorm turned into flames, if the world got swallowed by the void or blown up—because he wouldn’t leave this bed, not ever. They would have to pry his dead limbs away before he did.


	2. So Soft, 2/3

_two eventless but rather stressful weeks later_

  
Jolting out of sleep when a body straddled his, causing him to let out a whine worthy of a baby, Yixing had to pry overly excited hands away from his face. Forcing his tired eyes open only to shut them in an instant when met with nothing less than Sehun’s uglily grinning face, he whined even louder and tried to push the other off the couch on which he had apparently fallen asleep on accident.

 

“Go away, let me die in peace,” he muttered as Sehun grabbed both of his arms in a failed attempt to pull him up. Yixing had been sulking childishly ever since that night, half-heartedly avoiding the youngest of the band and blushing violently every time he was met with that knowing smirk, be it over breakfast or over his shoulder whenever Sehun decided to sneak into the shower with him.

 

“Please, just leave me alone,” he kept begging still now, but Sehun wouldn’t have any of it.

 

Finally managing to pull the cranky one up, the younger kept up that almost lunatic smile and dragged Yixing towards the bedroom in which the confession had taken place. Once inside, he locked the door and revealed a package which he held out in front of him, donning a grin looking awfully proud.

 

Yixing, however, only stared for a moment, his eyes still puffy from having been forced awake and his mind too dizzy to fully register the black, shiny wrapping and the fancy bow adorning the box. He kept blinking, a bit annoyed yet not that much when all came around.

 

There was one thing he had to give Sehun, and that was that the younger had not seemed to tell anyone else about this little secret of his. Yixing was relieved, that was for sure, but also thankful—so thankful that he let out an unintentional, cute little smile as he thought of it. Recalling the incident, he kept grinning like some idiot where he stood rubbing his tired eyes while yawning cutely—that was until the sight of the wrapped package finally hit him.

 

“What the…” he mumbled drowsily while squinting at Sehun who was just standing there like an idiot, the latter for the briefest of moments looking a bit uncertain. “What is that?”

 

“It’s for you.” The package got shoved into Yixing’s hands, leaving him flustered and blushing for reasons he wasn't yet fully aware of. “ _They’re_ for you.”

 

A raised eyebrow was all the response he was able to offer as he tore his gaze from Sehun to let it fall onto the box. Pulling at the bow quite tentatively at first, he removed the wrapping with fumbling fingers and revealed what could only have been described as a complete nightmare.

 

Surprisingly enough managing to refrain from immediately dropping it and in sudden recollection of two weeks ago forcing Sehun to leave, Yixing just let his jaw drop instead, staring blindly at the cursive text adorning that black, minimalistic carton. He knew what it was, what the contents would be, because the company name staring back at him now had almost got imprinted on his computer screen from having shone there so many times. Moving his lips as to say something—anything—only to seal them again when nothing but incoherent noises left his mouth, he took a step backwards, not knowing what to do.

 

Sehun followed his footsteps, clearly not wanting him to leave just yet.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone.” He was obviously very well aware of the state he had put the older in by doing this, but rather than amusement, there was in his voice a tiny hint of tenderness and worry. “I thought you’d like it, though.”

 

Yixing kept his head lowered, staring at and clutching the box with both of his hands that had started perspiring profusely due to shame and only God knows what else. He didn’t know what to do; while he had for months secretly been dreaming about receiving a package just like this one, this wasn’t how he had imagined it to happen. Never in the wildest of daydreams had he seen _Sehun_ —or anyone else, for that matter—hand it over to him so casually, with that lack of derogatory words having him believe that this was in reality just some practical joke meant to humiliate him.

 

Yixing bit his tongue then, suspicious, wanting nothing but to escape this merciless dilemma.

 

“I’m not so sure, Sehun…” he eventually to let out after what could have been minutes of silence, his head still lowered and eyes still averted. Just about to give back the box, to give up that which he had been yearning after for months, he found himself jump, though, as Sehun raised his voice and moved closer.

 

“Hey!” The younger snapped his fingers in front of him and Yixing would have found it rude be it not for the fact that a huge amount of money had probably been spent on this, _this_ being a gift, furthermore.  Sehun continued, feigning annoyance. “I'll have you know that manager-hyung picked this up before I had time get to it. Do you _know_ how much aegyo it took me to convince him that these are for my sister?”

 

He gestured towards the package as though Yixing hadn’t already figured out the contents, and the latter raised an eyebrow yet again, with a shameful yet questioning expression peeking up at Sehun through a messy fringe. His cheeks were as red as burning coal and he tried not to linger on the fact that out of all people, their _manager_ had picked this package up, held it in his very hands and seen it with his very eyes. Pouting only slightly because of this, Yixing realised that he could only pray that the younger’s acting skills were as good as rumoured.

 

“You don’t have a sister, Sehun…” he mumbled, at loss for else, and Sehun grinned, snatching the package from his hands.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Before Yixing knew it, the other was tossing the lid onto the floor while with his tongue stuck out between his teeth in visible excitement as though _he_ was the one who had been dreaming about lingerie. Removing the thin, crinkly foil hastily without seeming to care where it ended up, he revealed a wide spectrum of colours inside the box, ranging from sinful black to innocent pastel.

 

Yixing could only gasp, for a moment almost blinded by the beautiful sight.

 

As if internally debating on which pair to hand over, Sehun kept quiet for minutes on end, picking up panties after panties, stroking the fabrics while examining them from all possible angles. Yixing still didn't know what to do, didn’t know what he _wanted_ to do since he couldn't even fathom what was happening. While a part of him was undeniably happy that someone had actually thought about his interests, spent shitloads of money on something which he wanted, it was the nature of this generous gift which had him squirm and mutter in undying embarrassment.

 

Yes, Sehun had bought him this despite its price, but _this_ just happened to be a small collection of women’s underwear.

 

Feeling a cold, violent shiver travel through his body, Yixing really cursed Baekhyun for getting him drunk on that night months ago, for the overuse of alcohol must surely have left a permanent impact on his brain for him to actually consider accepting this gift.

 

Returning to reality, he once again let his eyes land on Sehun whose own seemed to have finally stuck on a pair of mint green, dangerously low cut hipster briefs. They were cute, Yixing admitted shyly to himself as he from the short distance appreciated the white, lacy trim which was neither too much nor too modest for him. They were pretty, but most importantly—or most disappointingly—not too revealing, if one did not count the obvious lack of cheek coverage. They looked familiar but he didn’t spare it a second thought, not when he could suddenly feel Sehun’s gaze upon him.

 

“You like them?” the younger asked, now visibly amused but not in the same pestering way as usual. Holding the pair of panties before him, inviting Yixing to grab them by himself, he kept donning that smile of his until the older broke eye contact and stuttered something inaudible.

 

As if by sudden pride or self-preservation beginning to formulate a sarcastic response, Yixing tried to whisk that piece of fabric away only to have it shoved into his hands by force.

 

He stared at Sehun with wide, shiny eyes.

 

Sehun stared back.

 

“Put them on.”

 

There seemed to be some kind of hunger in Sehun’s gaze after he threw himself on top of the bed right after, watching the almost paralysed Yixing with something like anticipation burning behind his corneas. The older was not only embarrassed at this point but profoundly confused to add to it as well, for why would anyone—especially this rude little brat before him—want to see him in a pair of panties?

 

He let out a soft yet pathetic whine, basically pleading for this awkward nightmare to stop.

 

“But Sehun…” he complained as he finally gathered the courage to on his own establish eye contact only to immediately regret having ever looked up—on Sehun’s face was no longer an enthusiastic or even shy looking smile, but an intimidating seriousness wiped clear of any kind of uncertainty whatsoever. Yixing froze then and clutched the panties, suddenly wondering if the younger’s intentions could possibly be a bit less innocent than simply wanting to embarrass his hyung.

 

Sehun kept staring at him from where he sat on the bed, his eyes wide and awfully dictatorial.

 

“I said,” he began, each word pronounced painfully slowly, having Yixing’s eyelids flutter nervously in pace with them, ”put them on.”

 

It wasn’t a wish anymore but a demand and Yixing didn’t find it in him to do anything but oblige. This was Sehun, after all, and Sehun did, as everyone knew, always get what he wanted in the end—from Yixing, actually, most of the times. It would furthermore have been a lie to claim that the latter didn’t feel a tiny bit intimidated, and an even greater one to say that the younger’s semblance of dominance didn't have his heart beat just a little bit faster in sudden excitement. He hadn't, after all, forgotten the boner which had been haunting his pants after that night two weeks ago.

 

He swallowed as he thought of it, not until now realising that he had started salivating.

 

“Okay. Tu–turn around, then.”

 

He cursed himself for stuttering those words but Sehun didn’t seem to pay it any notice, for in that moment, he returned to smiling, looking almost like an overexcited child when he crossed his legs and turned around to face the wall. Letting out a sigh rather relieved, Yixing let his own gaze drop to the panties in his hands and linger for a moment. Examining them with shaky fingers that were nevertheless all too eager for his own liking, he once again wondered why the fabric looked so familiar.

 

“These…” He almost gasped when the realisation hit him, even though there should have been no surprise seeing as Sehun had actually walked in on him browsing the very web shop that sold these particular panties. “These… These are in my… Sehun, how did you..?”

 

Sehun chuckled in response to his audible flusteredness, not aware of that Yixing’s mouth was hanging wide agape, his cheeks—if possible—even redder than before.

 

“I found your wish list,” he deadpanned, causing the older to hold back a groan of pure anguish. “The password to your computer wasn’t _that_ hard to figure out, you know, but honestly, Xing…” He dropped the honorifics. “... _SehunEatsAss91_? I’m offended.”

 

Yixing pursed his lips where he stood, knowing perfectly well that the revealed password would probably have made him die of embarrassment be it not for that lace-trimmed underwear had already made him immune towards all other kinds of humiliation. Squeezing the pretty, pretty panties between his fingers, he murmured his response without caring to undress as though that wasn't why Sehun had turned around.

 

“I didn't choose it, Chanyeol did,“ he said, in his simple mind not actually lying at all. He had never been really good at technical stuff and he had never cared to change the password which he admitted now, as he stood there blushing, could as a matter of fact be perceived as slightly immature.

 

Sehun chuckled, however opposing that assertion.

 

“No, he didn’t. Baekhyun chose it.”

 

There was something in his voice that had Yixing swallow, a certain feeling giving birth to many questions. Perhaps that was some unpleasant story hiding behind those uttered words, but the older didn’t ask lest his ironic innocence might have been ruined. Shuddering for what seemed like the hundredth time since Sehun woke him up from his nap, he tried to whisk all indecent thoughts away for the sake of his own morality, at the very least. That childish password had without doubt been just a joke, for what could Chanyeol—or even less, Baekhyun—possibly have known about Sehun eating ass?

 

Yixing shuddered yet again, for why on earth would Sehun have eaten ass even to begin with?

 

Something twitched treacherously between the older one’s legs when he briefly imagined himself spread open, but he was fast to stop whatever was suddenly happening down there by imagining Baekhyun pacing around the dorm in all his naked glory.

 

“Are you even changing?” Sehun’s impatient voice did luckily have his horrid thoughts disperse, having him turn his attention back to the panties in a sudden moment of automatic obedience.

 

“Yes! I, uhm…” He didn’t even know why obliged—he could easily have refused and scolded Sehun for attempting to force his hyung to do this. Yet fingering at the hem of his own boxers, still not knowing how this would all end, he found himself pleasantly surprised over that it for some strange reason didn’t feel as bad to undress as he had initially thought it would.

 

“I–I’m changing, I just… Just give me a moment.”

 

Humming in response, Sehun kept waiting with his back turned, sounding a bit impatient but far from as intimidating as he had only minutes ago. Perhaps it had just been the heat of the moment that had caused him to let his voice grow dark when he told Yixing to try on the panties—the latter whisked that idea away, though, his cheeks heating up even more than before when more indecent images entered his mind.

 

What they were doing wasn’t indecent at all, he thought as in defence—maybe just a _little_ bit indecent. It was just a funny thing, nothing but a silly joke. Sehun sitting there on his bed, impatient, waiting for his hyung to “slip into something more comfortable” was something entirely platonic, a game not at all tainted by any ulterior intentions.

 

Yes, that was it. Something entirely platonic. Not indecent, not at all. Even if Sehun were to photograph him just for fun, it wasn’t like such a photo would ever leave this bedroom, right?

 

Letting his boxers fall to the floor, shuddering by the feeling of cold air tickling his exposed skin, Yixing quickly wriggled into the small panties as though he would rather die than have Sehun catch sight of his lower parts all bare. All done and dressed for fun then, peeking down between his legs, he let out a relieved sigh as it seemed like there was, after all, no need for uncomfortable tucking. His dick wasn’t small, he shyly admitted, so how it could fit into these tiny panties so perfectly was way beyond him.

 

Standing there just like that with nothing but a cute piece of underwear hugging his bony hips and nonetheless annoying bulge, he wondered what in tarnation he should decide to do next. He was wearing some oversized T-shirt, sure, one which he had stolen from Sehun, of all people, but he still felt naked, like some nearly extinct animal on display. Nevertheless, with a mumbling voice permitting Sehun to turn back around, he lowered his head as much as he could while covering his crotch with all too small, trembling hands.

 

“Y–you can look now.”

 

There were no words, only his own ragged, rather anxious breathing accompanying the sound of Minseok and Kyungsoo conversing casually on the other side of the door. Eventually peeking up from behind his fringe, wondering if Sehun had perhaps not heard him, he was met with a pair of impossibly wide eyes, the younger gawking at his half-dressed body.

 

He felt like dying, hoping that the ground would just swallow him whole.

 

Sehun seemed flabbergasted if one is to understate, either thrilled beyond measure or completely horrified by the sight. His lips were wet and slightly parted, his eyes fixed straight on the older one’s crotch, and though Yixing wanted to look away in order to avoid any awkward eye contact, he could clearly make out the younger’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as though he could suddenly not control his own salivation.

 

“So pretty…” were the words which broke the silence, mumbled with a voice even softer than those panties. “So… so pretty… so soft…”

 

Yixing didn’t answer as he was too busy hoping that mere willpower would be enough to make his own hands grow bigger. Still, at the same time feeling something in the pit of his belly grow warm, he admitted to himself—rather reluctantly, of course—that finally wearing this kind of apparel felt as right as, if not better than he had imagined it for months. The fabric was tight upon his pelvis and strained across his hips, yet it offered some kind of comforting feeling, like a warm, woolly blanket on a cold winter’s day or a precious old plushie hugged against his chest. It felt nicer than it should, because it felt just right.

 

...and maybe a little bit arousing.

 

Maybe this situation was all a joke, however, a vicious prank which would end with the rest of the members as well as the managers suddenly kicking the door right open to laugh at Yixing along with the maknae. Sehun’s words had sounded so sincere, though, his voice so tender and still whispering something incoherent where he sat still looking at whatever was below his hyung’s waist. Maybe this actually _wasn’t_ a joke, after all—maybe Sehun just shared his hyung’s fucked up admiration for women’s underwear, and maybe he actually found Yixing pretty dressed in mint green panties with white lace lining.

 

Still not able to shake his shame off, Yixing pouted childishly at the younger who just kept staring, the older’s embarrassment only growing by the minute.

 

“Can I take them off now?” he asked, not really knowing what to make of the offended expression he got in response as Sehun reluctantly tore his gaze away. Feeling his cheeks flame up once again along with his neck and entire décolletage, he wondered if his very own body was protesting his own wish as the following words pronounced by the younger had his skin prickle and his insides act up.

 

“No,” Sehun said, rising from the bed. “No, Xing, you can't.”

 

With the offended expression now replaced by a determined one, he allowed his hyung no time to argue. Having to struggle a bit nonetheless in order to pry Yixing’s small hands away, he donned a smile which—strangely enough—looked both encouraging and intimidating. It nearly scared the shit out of the older; not because it was in any way aggressive, but because it looked so genuine, almost even proud.

 

What he didn’t know was that Sehun adored it, the way that mint green fabric wrapped perfectly around his beautifully sharp hips, the way its fine, thin lace accentuated the soft curve of his beloved hyung’s ass. He didn’t know that his skin looked milky and not sickly grey to the younger who felt awed by it, that Sehun wanted nothing more than to dig into it with teeth and eventually nails.

 

Yixing found himself overcome by a sensation which he couldn’t recognise, an unfamiliar kind of excitement mixing with a sudden death wish and a feeling of impending doom. Finally daring to meet Sehun’s eyes, now with a bit more confidence than before, he ceased to try to squirm his way out of the younger’s tight hold on his wrists. Fighting was useless, anyway, he knew—not mainly because he was clearly inferior in terms of size and strength, but also due to some sudden realisation of that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be that bad to accept this crooked part of himself. The panties he was wearing were, after all, awfully comfortable and they made him feel cute. Not to mention how expensive they were and most importantly that they had been bought as a gift.

 

For him.

 

By Sehun.

 

Suddenly shuddering violently again when reminded of just how fucked up this was, he nevertheless followed obediently as Sehun dragged him across the room towards the wardrobe. The feeling of lace rubbing softly against his hairless skin whenever he took a reluctant step forward had shivers go through his entire body, and when the younger shoved a pair of baggy sweatpants into his arms, that strange, strange feeling nearly overwhelmed him.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

He didn't ask or even protest this time—he simply obliged when Sehun unlocked the door.

 

Pulled by the hand out of safety, he still couldn’t do anything but frown as he followed. Their fellow members were right outside, in the middle of an argument of which movie to watch, and when Sehun locked arms with him while smiling mischievously, he prayed that whatever disaster this would end in would at least not be the worst one possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally smut, and then comes the next part, 'Even Softer'.


End file.
